Going to the chapel
by XOXOemmett
Summary: Angela is getting married, and Bella, Rosalie, and Alice are all in it! What happens when Ben's groomsmen are Edward, Emmett,and Jasper? Love at first sight or doomed for disaster? B/E R/EM A/J


**Hey there! It's XOXOemmett! I'm so pumped I'm writing again! Remember each chapter will be a different couple. Hope y'all enjoy!**

BPOV

"….So? What's the big news Ang?" I said.

"Well, girls… I am getting married!" All of us were quiet for a moment, then squealed at the sound of her words and were toppling her fiercely.

"I'm so happy for you Angela. Ben is really lucky to have you in his life, as a best friend, and a wife!" Rosalie said with a cheerful tone.

Everyone pitched in with their Oo's and Ahh's. Angela had the biggest smile I'd seen in a while and flashed her ring off to the crowd.  
>"And of course… you are all my bridesmaids!" She yelled at the dinner table.<p>

I gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek, "It'd be my honor. I know how much you love that boy!"

We spent the rest of our time productively talking about dresses and what not. This was a huge moment for our group.

Our group consisted of me (Bella), Alice, Rosalie, Angela, and her sister, Jessica.

We all grew up together in a small town called Forks, Washington. After high school, we all decided it was best if we left the small town, and move onto bigger and better things. Currently, we all lived in the city of Seattle. Not too far from parents…but far enough. We all lived on our own, but in the same apartment complex. We were more like sister more than anything.

"How is Ben acting now?" Alice asked.  
>"Same ole same ole. You know, just, "Do whatever you want, it's your day babe." We all laughed at her impersonation of Ben.<p>

I sighed, "Well chicks, I gotta hit the hay. Work early in the A.M." Everyone smiled and waved goodbye.

I walked quietly down the streets of Seattle in peace and happiness. Only a few blocks from the complex, I took my time getting there.

I heard someone walking fairly closely behind me and I sped up my walking.

"Excuse me!" The man yelled. I feared the worst and started running towards my house.

EPOV

"Did ya ever pop the question man?"

Ben grinned ear to ear and nodded his head yes.

"That's great dude!" Emmett practically shook the house with his loud exclaim.

"Congradulations, Ben. She's an awesome girl." I said politely while shaking his hand.

Jasper and Mike also celebrated his announcement, and we ordered another round of drinks.

"To Ben, May he have the best of the bests in marriage!" I said and drank up.

"You know you all are in the wedding right?"

All the guys groaned and I held my head in my hands. "Man, you know I hate those things."

Ben chuckled at our reactions, "Come on, you have no choice, you know you don't."

I nodded my head and looked down at my watch. "Gotta go guys, see you all tomorrow!"

Everyone acknowledged the goodbye, and continued on with their ways. When I walked outside it was a little cold, but a rather perfect night. I took my time getting to my apartment building and took in the beauty of the city. Halfway to the apartment, a young woman was just feet away in front of me. I saw money fall out of her jean pockets, and quickly ran up to catch up with her.

"Excuse me!" I yelled, and she seemed to walk faster.

I coughed awkwardly, but managed to keep up with her. Then she took off in a full blown sprint, and instinctly I followed. It was a damn $100 dollar bill! I couldn't keep it!

"Ma'am! You dropped your money!" It seemed realization had hit the girl right smack in the face, and she slowed instantly. She turned around very carefully and when we made eye contact she immediatly started blushing.

"I really didn't mean to scare you. I just saw this," I showed her the money in my hand, " and thought I'd return it."

She smiled and left her hand lingering in mine while she grabbed the money. " I really don't know what to say. I'm fairly embarrassed, but I was pretty convinced you were on a killing spree." We both chuckled and I looked again into her eyes.

She looked away and put the money in her purse. "Thanks again! It was very nice of you..."

"Edward."

"Edward." She smiled when she said my name and turned the other way.

"Can I walk you to wherever you're going?" I yelled, not wanting her to leave.

She turned around, but still managed to walk backwards. "I think I'll manage." She smirked and turned back around.

I sighed and leaned against the convienent light pole. What a great way to end my night...

**Thank you for anyone reading this! Any reviews would be greatly appreciated! It's been a while since I've wrote anything! Thanks!**


End file.
